Total Drama Revenge of the Island Truth or Dare
by X-x-Psycho-x-X
Summary: The on-going weather problems force's Chris to postpone any and all challenges that are to be taken place at Camp Wawanakwa, so when the remaining eleven comtestants grow bored they decide to play a game of 'truth or dare', will all run smoothly? Or will some of the contestants find themselfs in uncomfortable posistions as the dare's or question's asked get worse and worse?
1. Meditation

Me: Hope you like it? :D

Scott: They won't.

Zoey: *Punches him*

Scott: OWWWWWW!

Me: Oh for god sake! Someone say the disclaimer.

Dawn and cameron: She does not, nor ever will own: Total Drama Island or Total Drama Revenge of The Island.

(Dawn's P.O.V)

I couldn't help but feel sorry for B, getting kicked off on the third episode. I wonder who voted him off? he did nothing but help us, he used his brains to work out how to make it to the top of the mountain using the discarded rubbish from the heap of junk, the only materials we were given. I sighed. B was the only person i could really relate to on Total drama. I felt alone, there was no one i could really communicate with, on a deep level. I felt something from the tree i was sat under drop on me, I looked up and smiled. Well, at least i still have my animal friends, I thought as i slowly picked the squirrel off of my head and laid it in my lap. It looked up at me, shaking slightly. "It's okay little one, i won't hurt you." I found myself saying as i stroked the squirrels small back. It jumped suddenly and crawled up into my jumper, hiding from the sudden fall of rain. I smiled slightly and started meditating, it helped me relax. I could feel the small, fuzzy creature cuddling into me. I laughed, the little thing was soaking wet, but looked really cute as it tried to warm it's self up in my clothing. I closed my eyes, lost in my thoughts.

(Scott's P.O.V)

I looked out of the window of the Mutant Maggots cabin to find Dawn meditating on the floor, under a rather large tree. I turned around as i heard a crash from the opposite side of the cabin. Dakota and Anne Maria were fighting.

"STOP SPRAYING, IT'S HURTING MY CHEST!" Yelled Dakota.

"COME OVER HEAR AND MAKE ME!" Anne Maria, hair spary in hand, shouted back.

"DON'T TEMPT ME!" She screeched back.

I went over to the open door of the cabin and shut it behind me as i walked away from the noise.

Hopefully next chapter will be up soon. Sorry i haven't updated my other story, i got writer's block. D;


	2. Let's play?

(Normal P.O.V)

It was still raining the next day when Chris Mclean called all the campers into the mess hall to announce the postponement of the challenges till futher notice.

"Sorry guys, all challenges are cancelled untill the weather let's up." Chris exclaimed in a less than happy tone.

The competitors fained anger, hoping that if Chris thought they wanted to do the challenges he would postpone them longer out of sheer hatred of the campers. They were right, of course. They all trailed into one of the cabins. Dawn, Sam, Brick, Jo and Lighting - who were known as the Toxic Rats, sat on one side of the cabin well the Muttant Maggots - Dakota, Anne Maria, Zoey, Mike, Scott and cameron, sat on the other.

"Im bored." Lightning complained.

"And you think were not?" Scott mumbled.

"Why don't we play a game?" Zoey smiled shyly, trying to include herself in the conversation.

Dakota suddenly shot up from her position on the bed, smiling widely. "I KNOW!" She grinned excitedly. "Let's play truth or dare!" Everybody looked up at her, thinking it was a great idea, yet still feeling slightly nervous.

Anne Maria jumped up, grabbed an empty bottle and dropped it on the floor, in the middle of the large group of people. Everyone got up from there sitting positions and sat, in a circle, around the bottle.


	3. FRENCH TOAST?

**I know the title of the chapters pretty weird, but yoou'll find out way it's called that if you read it!**

(Normal P.O.V)

Everyone was sitting on the floor, crowding around the bottle.

"Who want's to go first?" Sam asked.

"I WILL!" Jo yelled out. She spun the bottle and looked up at the person it landed on. "Zoey, truth or dare?"

Zoey looked around nervously then chose truth.

"so, Zoey" Jo said, in an amused tone. "Do you like..." Zoey twiddled her fingers, she was nervous again, she hoped to God that she wouldn't say mike; you had to tell the truth, after all. "Hmm," Jo murmured, dragging out the suspence while zoey bit her nails. "WAFFLES?!" Jo yelled out, giggling.

Zoey burst out laughing, "Yep!" she replied, still giggling. "Jo? do you mind if i ask you something?"

Catching on to what zoey was doing she said "Not at all." All the while smiling.

"ZOEY! That's against the rules! You need to spin the bottle!" Cameron cried.

Zoey plastered on the most serious expression she could. "DO YOU LIKE PANCAKES?!" She laughed out. "DO YOU LIKE FRENCH TOAST?!" Both her and Jo sung out. Everyone turned to them, glaring at them and they stopped laughing.

"Weirdo's." Scott muttered.

"Anywho," Said a smiling Dawn. "Who wants to spin next?"

"SHA-Lightning!" Lightning screeched as he spun the bottle. The bottle spun around a few times, stopping at Mike.

"Dare." Mike said, not even waiting for Lightning to ask the question.

"Okay then," Lighting said, deep in thought. "I dare you to ...

**Okay so, Lightning's dare to Mike will be in the next chapter. Please R&R and maybe even send me some truths and dare's of your own to go in the story? It would be much appreciated! :D**


	4. Talk about embarrassing!

(Normal P.O.V)

Lightning smiled widely as mike and Zoey stared wide-eyed at eachother. Everybody was trying to contain their giggles but they couldn't and burst out laughing, the majority of them looked embarrassed but still found it funny. Zoey and Mike continued to stare, red faced at eachother and then got up and walked into the next room.

"Okay then." Sam said, still grinning. "Who next?"

"Shouldn't we wait for Mike and Zoey to come back first?" Dawn asked.

"Nope. We might as well do another while we wait." Said Jo.

"Erm, okay." Sam said worriedly. He span the bottle and it landed on himself. "I guess i should re-spin." He said, about to grab the bottle but Anne Maria grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"Nu-uh, it landed on you, so Sam, truth or dare?" Anne Maria gave him an intimidating smile.

"Uh. Truth i guess." He said, scratching the back of his head. How bad could truth be? Sam thought to himself.

"Which one of the Total drama girls do you have a crush on." Anne Maria smiled and he sank back abit. Apparently very bad.

"E-e-erm, N-o-no o-one." He stuttered.

"Come on dude, Lighting knows that look. Dude who is it, 'n ya can't lie. TELL US!" Lighting urgued.

Sam looked down shyly and muttered something illegible.

"COME ON, SPIT IT OUT THEN!" Scott shouted.

"Dakota!" Sam squeaked out, hoping she wasn't listening, but of course, she was.

She smiled slightly at him. "Awww, Sam! That's sweet." She said trying to lesson his embarrassment. It wasn't working, nothing was, well... Nothing until Zoey and mike walked into the room. Everyone, even Dawn, turned from sam and stared at the two awkward looking teens who just walked in and burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Guys," Zoey muttered quietly. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"Oh, but it is." Scott said between laughs and looked at the couple. Zoey was no longer wearing her beloved red tank top, she was wearing Mike's aqua-green t-shirt and dark blue jeans, well at least she didn't look half as stupid as Mike, she thought as she looked at him. Mike was wearing Zoey's bright, neon red tank top and her dark-ish beige three-quater lengh jeans.

Zoey smiled slightly, seeing that her clothes were way to small for him and his were hanging off her. She sighed. She couldn't believe they had to spent the rest of the day like this!


	5. The horror!

(Normal P.O.V)

The laughter died down, slightly.

"So, MY TURN!" Zoey yelled out, grabbing the bottle. She spun it.

The bottle turned a couple of times and landed on Dawn. "Okay!" Zoey shouted enthusiastically.

"Truth." Dawn smiled.

"Erm, umm, err…" Zoey muttered. Scott rolled his eyes.

"Oh! I no! Dawn, I want you to tell the truth about how you feel about everyone in this room!"

"Uh, okay." Dawn's smile faltered slightly.

"Dakota's a lovely person and a great friend, Anne-Maria can be slightly annoying, I'm so sorry! But I think you need to put down the spray can once in a while." Anne-Maria glared furiously at Dawn - who was shyly covering her mouth. Everyone giggled. "But other than that you're a good person." Dawn finished. Anne-Maria smiled.

"Zoey and mike are amazing friends who, if you don't mind me saying, make an amazing couple!" Zoey and mike blushed furiously, grinning widely.

"Thanks!" They giggled happily.

"Cameron's a shy little thing, who could really be great friends with most of us if he just got out of his shell. Sam doesn't talk to me much but from what I gather from Dakota, he's a great guy. Brick, Jo and Lightning are the more sporty types, well Jo and Lighting slightly more than Brick, But they all love exercise which is great for the body and mind. And erm, Scott…" She paused.

She started to fidget nervously.

"Err, good frie- em, no wait. Err, I erm think you are an amazi- no, UHH!" Dawn's face went bright red. Why cant I think of anything nice? She thought.

She sighed.

"I was told to tell the truth, so here it goes, just don't get mad. Scott is a vile, deceiving person who should put his talents to good use, and not use them to make practical jokes on people. She hid her face nervously behind her hands.

Scott laughed, not at all fazed by her comment.

"Gee, thanks Dawn. But, I think you'll find that, pranking people is using my talents to the best of its ability." He laughed and Dawn let out a sigh of relief.

Mike spun the bottle and it landed on Sam.

"Truth or dare?"

"Err, dare?"

Mike smirked.

"I dare you to go the rest of the day without playing video games." Sam looked up, completely horrified.

"Please! No!"

"You'll live." Scott said. Sam frowned and handed all his gaming equipment over to Mike.

"The horror." Sam squeaked out as he saw Mike lock them in the cupboard.

**I hope you liked it. Please R&R! **

**And let me know what truth's and what dare's you want me to do and which characters their inflicted on! :D**


End file.
